Shuffle Challenge: Maidsama Ficlets
by Noeyyy
Summary: A couple of short ficlets inspired by my songs on shuffle and Maid-Sama. For my Shuffle Challenge Collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this particular author's note is in probably a couple of my fics by now. You see, over the weekend I was on a writing retreat sort of thing with this school creative writing club and I didn't have my laptop (under maintenance, annoyingly enough) but I had my phone. With the readily available stock of music, ya know, I just thought that I'd give that exercise a go.**

**The aim was to put your iPod on shuffle and you must write a little ficlet inspired by that song within the running time of the song. Me being a cheater and mildly uninspired, I gave myself a range of fandoms to pick from which were (by the way, I don't own them or these ficlets wouldn't be so amateurish):**

**Naruto, Bleach, Maid-Sama, Gakuen Alice, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Special A. **

**I decided to go with simply doing a separate fic for each of them and add to them later if I decide to do the exercise again (which I did a lot throughout that retreat between sessions). Forgive me if some or really out of context or character. Time pressure! Anyway, they're numbered in the order I wrote them. They probably suck but I'm putting them out there. I edited the grammar and quickly finished unfinished ones by the way.**

**There are individual authors notes in them anyway...**

* * *

><p>~*KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing On You ft. Bruno Mars – B.o.B<strong>  
>How happy he was. She had finally consented to a date. Just one date. He was happy enough with that. The rest would come later. He enjoyed watching her walk timidly behind him; such a contrast to her usual demeanor at school.<p>

He enjoyed being the only one to see this side of her. Honestly, her diversity was so fascinating to him. Intriguing, even. Attractive, hell yeah.

She was frowning at something, he noticed. Only then did the great number of passing girls who were eyeing him become evident.

Almost automatically, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, chuckling at her shock. She should know by now that no one could compare to her in his eyes. They had nothing on her.

#3. Author's Note: Yes, yes, I wrote this one third hence the number. Come on, this song practically screams out USUI! So well, inspiration was there at least.

.

.

.

**For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert**

He grabbed her hand, and tugged her out of the blue. They were both running now - at an incredible speed too. He looked back at her to find an adorable questioning look. He smiled and mouthed "you'll see" before yanking her arm to the left.

She found that they were in an unfamiliar part of the prefecture now. Abruptly, he slowed to a stop. She, of course, with the built up momentum ran right past, only halting due to her hand in his. The boy, of course used this to his advantage and with a final pull dragged her to him in a large hug.

#4. Author's Note: Random. I had no idea where I was going with this. The song actually put me off, wondering what to write... who to write about. -_-"

.

.

.

**Billie Jean – Michael Jackson**  
>He parted from the crowd of unfamiliar, tailored faces and squeezed through the suits and gowns. He whipped his head around searching, wisps of hair that weren't caught in his slicked back do scratched across his face.<p>

After a bit of searching he finally found the girl he was looking for. Clad in a vermillion gown that ran down her shoulder and a rose tucked in her curled hair, his breath was gone in an instant.

He swiftly arrived before her and extended a hand. "Yo, prez," he began, "Care to dance... On the floor... In the round?"

#14: Author's Note: Lame ending, I know. But it's Michael Jackson! You can't go wrong, can you?

* * *

><p>~*KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA*~<p>

Author's Notes: I'm surprised at how few there are of these... nonetheless, there they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, these fics aren't complete, I'll post stuff up here when I feel like it and it falls in this category. That is, if you're reading these randoms anyway. These were written over two days in breaks during a school writing thing so, next sitting, I'll post a few more. It's tons of fun. Try it too!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! An update from my MIA self. Like the first chapter of these things, they're just an exercise when I'm bored. This round though, it comprised of Maid-Sama, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Gakuen Alice. Exact same deal except... I wrote these a long time ago and I only found them in my notes on my phone today. I actually don't remember when I wrote them so my ANs are really random since I'm basically reading them again and then commenting. I might try it again today though, so maybe a double update from the long-time inactive me? Welp, here they are...**

* * *

><p>~*KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Trouble With Girls - Scotty McCreery<strong>

I dropped her off at the front door, it was getting late and the street lamps were already on. "You can leave me here now," she said as she fumbled for her key. I stared at her. It always came to this and I never wanted to leave each time. She looked up only to connect with my gaze. Her cheeks flushed and she broke eye contact.

I patted her on the head, "Well, bye."

I exhaled and turned away. I strolled to the gate but just as I was about to close it, I heard a sound that tore me apart.

"Stay.."

As if by instinct my feet reacted by themselves and next thing I knew, I was crushing her in an embrace.

"Ayuzawa, you're so sly."

"Tch."

#24. Author's Notes: Wow, I wrote this ages ago and honestly, they were all I could think of whenever I listened to this song. All these ficlets are corny so I won't even say anything about them anymore.

.

.

.

**Sorry Sorry - Super Junior**

She felt a hot breath on her neck and shivered while snapping her head. She turned to face a sinfully sweaty Usui. He had apparently just run the length of two stations to catch the train she was currently on.

"Hey, prez," he panted. "Miss me?"

She resisted the urge to gawk at the abnormally complimenting beads of sweat on his neck. No one could look this good like that. And yet there he was, all huffing for her. Thank goodness they weren't attracting that much attention.

Wrong. She caught some haughty stares from some of the young girls on the train. Her gut rolled. Curse him for being so freakishly attractive.

"No."

"Sorry then."

#28. Author's Notes: There's k-pop on my ipod… Anyway, because I definitely have no memory of writing this, I was sincerely amused reading this.

.

.

.

**Brahms Lullaby**

She stroked his soft hair. It was almost as soft as a baby's yet so thick and spiky. She didn't know how he worked nor did she think she'd ever. Right now, though, the only thing she could feel was the weight of his head pressing down on her lap and the angelic sleeping face he had on. This feeling wasn't at all maternal. She simply enjoyed the feeling of being near him, both completely at peace. She slowly leaned down and pecked his cheek. Just as she came up and blushed, realizing what she had done, a hand shot up and his lips captured hers. "Morning, prez."

#29. Author's Notes: My feels for Maid-sama must've been strong when I wrote these owo...

.

.

.

**Gypsy - Shakira**

He wasn't on shift today, but Usui could hardly live a day without her. It was difficult enough that he went to another school, but without his daily dose of Maid*Latte's Misa-chan he'd be lost.

The bell ran he was met with exotic music and chimes. "Welcome, master," he was greeted with quite the sight. His beloved Misaki was decked in gypsy's clothing; bandana through her hair and a large baggy dress. He mentally noticed the visible cleavage. He'd do something about that later but now he enjoyed the sight.

She moved forward to his surprise and wrapped her hand around his back and laced her fingers in his hair. Before he could gasp she'd got him lip locked. "I'm taking you away," she purred mischievously.

As the cafe heard some applause, she grabbed him by the tie and dragged him to the back – thankfully before the main hall was drowned in Satsuki's moe flowers. He didn't know what was going on but he sure liked it.

#33. Author's Notes: The sexual tension! My guy friend recently finished watching the anime and complained about the evermounting sexual tension. It displeased him. Anyhow, oh damn that was long! How'd I manage to write that in such a short song?

.

.

.

**CABI - SNSD and 2PM**

It had been a year since the last time and the Maid*Latte group were back at the beach. This time however Erika and the rest had ensured that Misaki had gone swimsuit shopping before coming.

They only had to blow up this fact by insisting there to be a big reveal to her boyfriend before she was released to the public eye. So here he sat, in his board shorts with a towel draped on his shoulders waiting with some sort of anticipation.

Honoka came out first and she characteristically winked at him. Practically pulled by Erika she stepped out, her flawless and toned-from-physical-labour body appeared in a red bikini. Black lining. He gaped.

#35. Author's Notes: I'm starting to realise my Maid-sama fics are really quite crappily concepted and are merely fanservice for my fangirling imagination… Also… more k-pop?! *gasp*

* * *

><p>~*KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA*~<p>

Author's Notes: I happened to write the most for this fandom (not Gakuen Alice!) during this round. I have to say I found some of that a little too fast-paced for my liking so I won't blame readers for thinking that too. And the amount of k-pop jeepers. For someone who only had 5 kpop songs on their ipod at the time...

* * *

><p><strong>'Til next time!<strong>


End file.
